Power Of Love
by Ranica
Summary: Summary: Kari ran off to the digiworld and she and TK fell in love. They broke up and TK was very hurt and fell in love with another girl, Tina, a new digidestined. Now Kari has to find a way back to him. Finally she gave up after she remembered when s


To: angemonandtk@yahoo.com  
  
Title: Power of love  
  
Author: Rani  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Kari ran off to the digiworld and she and TK fell in love. They broke up and TK was very hurt and fell in love with another girl, Tina, a new digidestined. Now Kari has to find a way back to him. Finally she gave up after she remembered when she and Davis were together. Tina and Davis grew up together and now they have to help Kari and TK to get back together and find their own love.  
  
  
  
Note: By the way, I heard some people rumor Davis and Kari were going out before 02 episodes started and she also dumped him. This story takes place after the new digidestined return from the digital world when they stopped the digimon emperor. Half takes place in summer vacations and the other in school. By the way, don't get angry with me, but I've made up a new digidestined with my own stuff and you can't use her in your own fan fiction story! Her name is Tina, she's pretty, sweet, honest, has the digi- egg of truth and Kindness, her digimon is Arcmon. (We don't use any of the eggs, but her digimon is shown here.) will sacrifice herself for others, she sometimes wears really short skirts, but only on special occasions, but other wise, wears, red, spaghetti strapped tank-top, blue jeans, a blue bandana, straight, silky, brown hair that goes down to right below her shoulders. She's a cheerleader and is very athletic.  
  
  
  
Okay, so this is my story of TK and Kari.  
  
As the new digidestined returned from the great adventure of saving the digital world from the digimon emperor everyone heads home. TK goes to the bus stop to wait for Matt and June. Davis goes too. Everyone goes then. "Boy, does your sister like Matt!" TK said to Davis as they waited for Matt. Then Davis says to himself unexpectedly, "Sometimes I wish Kari would do the same to me..." "What?!" TK says his voice caught in his throat. "Huh? Did I say that out loud?" Davis replies. TK nods. "Oops." He says. "It's Okay." TK says. But inside him he says to himself that Davis and Kari are a couple beyond dreams, can't exist. He comforted himself saying that. Finally the bus arrived and the first passenger was, Matt, of course and June chased him. Davis says, "I'd better stop her, see ya!" "See ya." TK replies. Matt ran towards TK, and Davis stopped her sister saying, "Your soap operas have changed their timings and is on now!" Instantly she stopped and headed towards home. "Whew!" Matt says. "Well, I'm glad that's over." "Come on, mom's in the car waiting for you." TK says. That night everyone was sleeping like little angels except Kari.........  
  
There Kari lay on her bed beside Gatomon when all of a sudden Kari began to shake her head side to side knocking over Gatomon, "no, you can't! Leave them alone!" She yells. Gatomon wakes up surprised to Kari sweating so much. "This is awfully familiar, no way! It can't be!" Gatomon says to herself. Gatomon jumps off the bed skiding as she hit the wall and ran towards Tai's room. She quietly opens the door and steps in to finding no one on the bed, "oh no! Tai and his parents had a party to attend to and everyone is gone except Kari and me! What great timing!" She complains to herself. She runs back to Kari's room unexpectedly finding no one in the room except her room looked like it had just been cleaned out. All her drawers were wide open with clothes all over the room. Gatomon runs down stairs trying to leave and find Tai but Kari jumps out of nowhere and grabs her. "Ouch!" Gatomon said as she got back to her feet. "Shh! I'm leaving; you're coming with me! The scubamon's master is looking for me!" Kari exclaims. "I don't want anyone getting hurt by me any more!" she cried out. "When Myotismon came searching for me, many got hurt and because of me! Now the master is looking for me and will do anything to accomplish this mission!" Gatomon knew Kari was right but couldn't face that Kari will have to leave the real world and stay in the digital world just for earth. Gatomon agreed and grabbed enough food to last a month from the fridge for Kari as Kari packed the rest of the clothes and wrote a letter to Tai and left it on his studying table. Kari put her D3 against the computer and was sent to the digital world. As they walked Kari stopped and said, "Wait, there's someone I need to talk to before staying here for ever, or until this mission is over or I die." "Huh?" Gatomon says in reply. Kari sets her D3 to send her to TK's computer and is off. Gatomon tries to follow her but bumps into the TV knocking it over.  
  
  
  
--------  
  
Kari appears from the computer and lands in the computer room. She tiptoes to TK's room. There he was lying on the bed except he gets up by the startling appearance of her. She stands beside the bed then sit down right beside him. She says, "TK, don't be startled by me, just listen." He was about to say something but Kari puts her finger on his lip. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave, the dreams have returned but this time they're worse than ever, I can see the future, what's going to happen if I stay, the master of the Scubamon is going to come to the real world and start destroying everything looking for me. I can't let everyone die because of me again. Please understand. I'm only telling you and Tai. You can understand why I'm telling you." At that moment tears formed in her eyes and she began to get up from the bed when TK grabs her wrist. She turns around and he gets up. "But Kari, you can't leave unless you know it's true." He said. "Please, I beg you, don't do this. Everyone will get hurt if I don't leave." Kari replied her face still towards the computer. "I have other important reasons to leave as well as the dream." "But why don't you wait?" He said. "I don't want to be too late. I'm leaving for a month and if my dreams come true, I won't leave until I destroy the creature, or die." She replied. TK was feeling very uncomfortable about this. TK pulled her back on the bed. "Kari," he started. She sat up and looked at him. "Why did you come to only me and Tai?" he said. Kari was sort of dazed by this question. In her heart she knew she couldn't tell TK she loved him, what if he said he didn't like her back? She put her legs back on the ground and just looked down. She thought in her head, "I wish I didn't come here." TK looked at her and Kari thought the worst he could do is say I'm sorry. So Kari said, "TK, um, listen, I-I-I" TK looked at her and he lifted he face from the chin to face him. "I-I-I, TK, I only came be-be-be" TK brought his face close to Kari's and kissed her. Her eyes widened with shock and she pulled her face away from his and just looked at him. "Was that wrong?" he asked. "That's why I only told you." She said as she brought her face close to his and kissed him. Their first kiss was disrupted by Gatomon's complaining through the computer they heard from the computer room right next to Tk's room. Kari looked at him and said, "Gatomon is waiting for me. I'll return soon, I love you TK. TK said, "Wait, I'll go with you." He said as he grabbed some things from the closet and packed some bags. He woke Patamon up and Patamon was half asleep and didn't understand what was going on. TK left a note in Matt's room, which he got to going from digital world to Matt's house. Kari and him went to the digital world.  
  
------------------  
  
Tai woke up the next morning with a startling ring from the phone. He answers and Matt was on the phone. "Tai," he says, "Kari has runaway and TK followed her." Tai felt shocked by the news. Then Tai notices a note on his desk, "hold on Matt, there's a note on my desk and I think it's from Kari." He says as he put the phone on the bed and goes to the note. On it says everything about the dreams, running away for everyone and will return in a month or will die trying to protect everyone. Now the news startled Tai ran to the phone and told Matt what he found. Then they said that they'd meet in the digital world. Ten minutes later all the digitestined met there. "That was really stupid of Kari to go alone and no one with her other than TK and try to defeat him alone!" Davis commented as they tried to locate them. "It's okay, maybe she had a reason to go and TK just followed her." Sora said. "Huh? Does that mean TK likes her?" Davis said. Everyone stops and looks at Davis. "Hey, why else would he go to protect her even if Gatomon is with her?" Davis said trying to stop getting all the attention. "Oh well, we'd better split up if we want to find her fast." Tai said trying to change the subject. "Mimi and Joe, you go that way, Matt and Izzy, you go that way, Yolei, Cody and Davis, you follow this signal I found, me and Sora will go there, got it everyone?" "Got it!" Everyone replied.  
  
--------  
  
As Kari and TK approach a certain river TK asks, "Where exactly are we going?" Kari just kept walking looking down, he asked again still no answer, finally she says, "huh? Did you say something?" she asked. "Yeah, I asked where are we going?" he replied kind of worried about what Kari was thinking. "Oh, I think you should remember this place." She said. TK instantly remembered as they reached the foot of the river. "Genai lives here!" He cried out. Kari nodded. The river opened up revealing the familiar steps to Genai's home. TK was wondering how Kari knew where Genai lives because she wasn't with them when they went to his house the only time. They walked down the steps; Gatomon and Patamon were being very quiet for some reason. They didn't speak a word since this journey started. They reached his front door when it opened by it self. They gladly walked in. "Hello, my has it been a while since we've met." A rather familiar voice calls out. "Genai?" Kari calls out. "I've been expecting you-" "huh?" He says as he walked in the room. "I wasn't expecting TK with you! Or anybody else, quickly, take a seat, I think Davis and the gang are headed this way." He said as he pulled Kari and TK in the under water house. The river entrance closes just as Davis reaches the foot of the water. "Please take a seat Kari, um, TK you can go inside and rest, we must figure out what her dreams mean and we need total concentration." Genai said as he pointed a room TK can rest in. Kari sat in a comfy chair and said, "Are you sure you can tell what my dreams mean, Genai?" "Sure, if no one disturbs your concentration." He replies. "Now, close your eyes and relax, see your dreams and find out what they mean." Kari did as Genai said and she said, "I see me, fighting with a digimon with powers unseen before, like, like a dark master except stronger! I see, I see, I see TK trying to protect me and being killed by this horrible beast!" Instantly, Kari gets up in sadness to what she had seen in her dreams. Genai sits down beside Kari and says, "Kari, if you truly love that boy, you will break up with him immediately." Kari knew Genai was right but she couldn't let him go. "Maybe you should rest and think of a way of solving your problem." Again he was right. So she got up and headed for the room Genai welcomed them to stay in. She approached TK and hugged him and she began to cry. "What's wrong Kari?" he asks. "Something in my dream that I wish I could handle." She replied. She kissed him and lay down beside him with her head on his leg.  
  
----------------  
  
"No luck in finding them." Davis said as his group finished looking for TK and Kari. Everyone had returned except Tai and Sora.  
  
"It's getting late Tai, maybe we should head back, Kari is special, she's not like any of us, she has something none of the other digidestined have, plus Gatomon and TK are there to protect her, so she'll survive." Sora said to Tai as he kept trying to look for her. He wouldn't calm down. "Okay, if you truly love me, you will stop this madness and take a break!" she said really getting angry with Tai now. Finally he looked at her. "You're right, I am going nuts though she has so many people to protect her. No matter what I do, I'll always love, you, and you know that." Tai said. "There you go, trying to flatter me out of messes again! I don't know how I put up with you?" Sora said as they began to head back, "Because you love me too much you can't resist." Tai said commenting himself as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the ground. They both sat up laughing and kissed each other. "Tai, let's tell the other's that we want to stay a little longer so they can go on home now." Sora said. "Great I'll email them." Tai replied. They both began heading to the river where Genai lived. They sat there sitting on the sand talking.  
  
-----------------  
  
Kari finally woke the next morning finding TK sleeping beside her. She sat up and just sat there on the bed thinking what to do, she kept remembering the horrid words, "if you truly love him, leave him. If you truly love him, leave him." Tears formed in her eyes again. "What am I going to do?" she kept asking herself. She went out the room and there was Genai, "hello there." He said. "By the way, TK only came to the digital world with you because he cares about you and doesn't want you to be alone here. If you tell him why you need to leave him, he'll stay knowing you still care for him, you have to be harsh on him." Kari walked back in the room and quietly closed the door hoping TK wouldn't wake up. She gave him light kiss on the cheek. She moved her head back and breathed in. She shook him lightly and he woke up. "I need to talk to you, TK." Kari said her voice sounding sort of sad. He looks at her and asks, "what do you mean?" she replies, "I mean it's serious, I really need to talk to you." TK sat up straight and now with full attention. "TK, I-I-I-I don't love you, I'm sorry." Now TK wasn't quite sure he heard what he thought heard, he said, "you're kidding? Right?" Kari couldn't lie but she knew if she cared for him, she'd have to lie. "No," Now TK looked very confused. But for some reason, he didn't see love in her eyes, and his eyes were getting watery but he held them back and all Kari did was looked down. "Why? Why'd you say you loved me when you didn't! Tell me Kari, why did you come to my room that night to tell me you were leaving?" TK yelled louder than he expected. Kari's eyes filled with tears and they dripped from her eyes on to the bed, finally she could speak though her voice kept getting caught in her throat, she managed to choke out, "Because! Because I found out you loved me! I didn't want to hurt you! I never loved you! I only liked you as a friend but that night was only for your sake, and yes I did feel bad lying to you!" TK stood up and yelled, "You were my best friend, why did you lie! If you knew this was going to cause chaos between us, then why did you cause problems you knew were coming? I believed us could exist! I hate you! I'm leaving and the only time you can see me again is in battle with digimon or in school!" Then he stomped off towards the closet and grabbed his unpacked bags and headed out of the door. Genai was about to knock on the door when TK swung it open and stood at the door of the little underwater house. The water began forming a path towards the shore Genai went into the room and shut the door as Kari stepped out and leaned on the wall with her tears now leaving her eyes, TK opened the door and looked back and said, "I saw love in your eyes that night, Kari." And he walked up the stairs. Kari burst into tears and gripping the wall slid down the wall until she was in a ball.  
  
------------  
  
All of a sudden, the water opened to reveal steps, the water soaked Tai and Sora who had returned from yesterday. They both stood up and saw TK coming up the stairs. Tai went running towards TK and said, "TK, everyone's been looking like mad for you! Where have you and Kari been?!" TK looked down and thought, "Kari wanted to do this alone, and if I tell where she is, they'll bring her back, or help her, but no matter what she'll end up coming back, but if I don't tell where she is, it'll take her longer to come home or die, but, no, I can't let her die! But she'll have to take longer." TK finally came to a conclusion and said to Tai, "she disappeared and I couldn't find her, I asked Genai, but she's not there either.." Tk's voice drifted off into a distance. Sora said she'd take him back; Tai should call some of the others to start looking again.  
  
--Kari--  
  
I ran back to the guest room and cried all my tears out. "Does my love life have to be like this? Keep running to protect them? Never be normal?" All these questions I asked myself. I guess it'll have to be this, way. Why? Genai walked in. He noticed me crying on the bed, then he said, "It had to be, Kari, you had no choice. Now, let's continue figuring out what your dreams mean." I nodded. We headed outside to the therapy room and I sat in a chair with the backrest halfway up. I was hypnotized, "Now, Kari, tell me what you see." He told me. I said, "I'm talking with TK, he says he won't let me give up resisting the power of the scubamon trying to take me to their world, he says he cares for me too much. I'm at the beach, in a cave I found, I meet the scubamon and they have dark spirals on them and they're pleading for my help, the cave is collapsing and we leave the cave, there's TK with Gatomon and Patamon, on the cliff trying to protect me, Pegasusmon is trying to distract a servant of, Ken that's trying to kill us, Angewoman destroyed it and frees the Scubamon but now they want me as their queen and- and- ahhhh!" I screamed at the final part and all of sudden I'm out of hypnosis.  
  
--What's happened so far--  
  
Okay, so Kari had ran away because of her bad dreams on the horrid creatures again, but she told TK before she left that she loved him, and then she takes him with her to the digital world, they stay at Genai's house but Kari dreamt TK dies trying to save her so she tells him she never loved him and he leaves. In the real world there's a crazy search going on for Kari by cops and by the digidestined. Tai's getting annoyed of the cops because Kari's in the digital world but they can't tell anything about the digital world. But while Kari is in trances, an invisible monster scratches her and a wound appears out of nowhere. Now Kari's been getting hypnosis done by Genai everyday for the 30 days and now they've figured out what's happening.  
  
--Kari--  
  
I woke up from my sleeping trance and Gennai says. "The invisible creature attacked again but only a small scratch! All your bruises should go soon. By the way, you've been very co-operative during the last month and now I know what to do. In 4 months, a creature or digimon from that different dimension will come looking for you so right now you're safe and now you can return to the digital world." "What?!" I yell. "Are you telling me that I've been in the digital world driving everyone crazy and lost TK just because of 4 months!? I think I just went crazy!" Gatmon whispered to herself, "yup! She's nuts." After a while I cooled down, thanked Gennai and left.  
  
--TK--  
  
So I sat there in art class, our class was being good so the teacher turned the radio on. Music was playing, for some reason I couldn't draw. "Okay class, you've been so good, that I've decided to let you paint what ever you want!" Our teacher yelled. I began listening to the music, it was singing, "Please try to forgive me, I tried for this- we interrupt this song for a news flash." For some reason everyone stopped painting and paid attention to the radio, "The case of the missing children that keep disappearing and reappearing just keeps getting stranger, first Ken Ichijoji disappears for many months and returns, then a girl from the Kamiya residence disappears but returned yesterday at 11:02am, it is suspected it has to do with the case held 4 years back when the strange creatures from another world called the digital world, who knows if those creatures have come back and abducted these kids and returned them. This is Raye Yamaguchi signing off." Then everyone started a commotion about the report, Davis walked over to me and said, "Do you think that the girl is Kari?" I told him yeah. It was weird; because we were in a class where the new kids go to, no one exactly knew whom Kari was, though Davis and me ended up in the same class. Everyone was listening to the teacher when there was a knock on the door, a girl opened it and Kari came through.  
  
  
  
--Kari--  
  
As I stepped into the classroom, I noticed that Davis and TK were in my class. I felt like my heart missed a beat. The teacher introduced me to the class. I looked down and just walked to desk behind Davis and TK and in front of a girl with straight, brown hair that is just right below the shoulders, and she had blue eyes, make up on, she was so pretty. She comes up to me and says, "Hi! My name is Tina! Are you really the girl that disappeared?" I nodded. I guess there isn't anything wrong with telling people you were in the news.  
  
--Davis--  
  
As Kari sat down behind me, I quickly asked, "Kari! Are you okay?" She replied, "It's okay, Davis, when I was under hypnotism by Genai, the wounds from my dreams affected me for real." "Wha? What hypnotism? What do you mean dreams?" I asked very confused. "Oh, I'll tell you at recess, just wait." She said.  
  
--Kari--  
  
Finally lunch came, I took my lunch and sat down at a table alone, Davis walks up to me and says, "Kari, I'm glad you're back, we missed you. But tell me now, what did you mean before?" I said I missed everyone too, I explained what happened at Gennai's house but nothing about TK and me fighting or even falling in love. I look around noticing new and old faces. Then I saw it, I felt like one of Piedmon's swords stabbing through me when I saw Tina kiss TK on the lips.  
  
--Davis--  
  
I looked back at Kari and looked towards what she was looking at, yes I think I saw it, her eyes filled with tears. I knew it all along, how could I even thought of liking Kari, when she loves TK, but for some reason they seem far, like they have fallen in love, but broke up. Yes, that's what happened, why TK came back, they must have argued.  
  
--TK--  
  
Tina came close and kissed me, this felt right, like Tina's the one, the one I can care for though she's a new digidestined. But, this isn't like me, something also told me this isn't right, but no one else loves me, Kari hates me, or she had untrue love in her, but it feels right and yet not. (At the introduction, it tells everything about her.) What's wrong with me? Tina's perfect. Tina is nothing like Kari. Kari lied, for no reason at all. But now she's back and this might cause trouble, I remember how I fell in love with Tina,  
  
--Flashback--  
  
"Hi, TK! You seem so low, I've known you for 5 days now, or since school started and you've never been this sad before, tell me what's wrong?" Tina said. TK looked at her as if he were saying, it's none of your beeswax. Tina kept bothering TK about it. TK finally said, "You seem like you're so kind, also truthful enough for me to trust you. Fine, I will tell you. But first, I must warn you about something, about 4 summers ago, Japan was under attack by a monster, did you live in Japan that time?" Tina said yes, TK continued talking, "Well then I think you know about digimon then." She grabbed Tk's hand and pulled him somewhere no one can hear them, and she said, "How do you know about digimon?" Now TK was confused, he said, "Are you saying you've been to the digital world?" She nodded, "well then I suppose you're a digidestined?" Still with shock in Tk's face she nodded. Then she grabbed something from her pocket and when she took it out it was a teal coloured D3 with 2 digi-eggs on the little computer. TK asked her, "What? Which digi-eggs do you have?" She said, "The digi-eggs of Truth and Kindness, my little digimon Arcmon, a small dog-like digimon." Then Patamon was chasing a small funny-looking dog and Patamon said, "Who are you? Are you a minion of the evil digimon of the digital world? Come back here! Boom-bubble!" Then Patamon hit the little dog and the dog ran behind Tina and began saying, "help! Tk's digimon is trying to kill me!" TK instantly knew that this was Arcmon, then he said, "Patamon, he's digidestined digimon, leave him alone." Patamon also realized that he was a digidestined and so was Tina. Arcmon was a dog but very pointy ears, sharp claws and a long, orange and purple-stripped tail, with no fur except for the little puny spikes at the tip of the tail. Had a spiky collar around his neck. Patamon apologized and the two went off, now Tina and TK were left alone. "TK, I have to admit, that me and Arcmon have been spying on all 5 of you new digidestined since Davis got the digi-egg of courage. Now I told you that and I felt a liking to you but I wasn't able to follow you when you tried finding, Kari that day, but when Gatomon said you were in love with her my heart nearly broke and I wasn't able to follow you when you ran away with Kari, now I have a feeling that something happened when you left." TK was surprised to know that Tina liked him but he felt as if he could trust her so he told her everything about Kari and him. Tina said, "Do you hate her?" TK looked at her and said, "No, but it's unforgivable for her to do that to me, but for some reason you're different, even more different than Kari." Tina knew what he meant, so Tina kissed him TK didn't know what to do, he felt bad for some reason but also good, so then he fell in love with her.  
  
--TK--  
  
She stopped kissing me and then she said, "TK, if you don't think we should be together, I don't mind, but it's your decision." I said, "no, no, I will never forgive her for that, only you can take me away, Kari hurt me and you healed me, never can there ever be someone like you." She seemed flattered, but something told me she wasn't sure.  
  
--Tina--  
  
Yes, TK was sweet but something told me he loved Kari somewhere deep inside him, so deep he can't feel it, I knew I had to bring them together, even if I have to sacrifice my own happiness and love life again. I've never had the perfect love until I met TK but he belongs with Kari, not me. I feel terrible, but TK thinks he loves me, but I really wish I knew why he came back. "Something bothering you Tina?" He asked. "It's nothing, really." I replied doubtfully. "Huh? You sure?" He asked, reacting to the tone of my voice. I replied, "Yeah, well, sorta, but you have to realize it first." Now he really looked confused, so I kissed him and walked away. "Now what was that about?" I heard him say while I walked away. Recess came and I was walking with my friends, then I heard someone in the corner whisper, "Tina! psst, come over here!" I thought it was TK so I walked away from my friends and went towards the source of the sound. All of a sudden out of nowhere I was grabbed by the wrist and pulled inside the school. "Ahhh!" I managed to blurt out before my mouth was covered. The culprit pushed me against the wall, covered my mouth and brought his face close to mine. He took his hand off my mouth, "Gary! What the heck do you think you're doing trying to scare me like that?!" I yelled, very annoyed by my ex-boyfriend. "I'm sorry, cupcake, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, and I miss you plus I feel bad." He said. "No! I don't love you anymore, so you can't call me that! I've found someone else, he's better than you, he has no bad points and I've been with him for half a month!" I yelled losing my temper. Gary seemed sad but he walked away saying, "if it makes you happy, I will leave you, sorry for wasting your time, Tina!" That did it, ever since I did start dating Gary; he always called me cupcake or sunflower.  
  
--Tai--  
  
I closed the thinking how Kari's day went, and then I noticed Kari was coming up the walk, "Kari! Hey! How was your first day at school again?" I asked as she took her shoes off and put them on the shelf. She didn't answer. She just put her jacket on the hanger and headed upstairs. I ran after her, "Kari? Are you okay?" I asked. I kept bothering her all the way up the stairs. Finally she looked at me and she was crying, then she yelled, "Leave me alone, Tai! Just leave me alone!" She ran up stairs into her room and closed the door. "What was that about?" I asked myself; I went towards the room and listened, "Gatomon! I found out today that TK was so angry with me when I broke up with him that he stated to date another girl! Her name is Tina!" She managed to choke out under all her tears. Then I heard Gatomon say, "Why did you get angry at TK?" Kari replied, "well, I had to because when we were staying with Gennai, my dreams told me that when I battle, TK dies trying to save me and, and, I knew they were real, so in order to save him, he had to leave, so I told him that the night I came to his house to say goodbye and that I kissed him for the first time was all fake, so he would survive, but then I found out that the fight with the digimon is in 4 months so he won't die and now I left him and I know he'll never forgive me!" She was crying so badly now, I felt bad. Wait, she's in love with TK? She actually kissed him, at night? Whoa! That's going too far. ? Oh! Wait, I trust her with TK, she's known him since childhood. But, broke his heart? I don't get this. I knocked gently on the door. "Kari? Are you okay? I mean if there's something wrong, you can tell me." I said to her, Gatomon opened the door and I walked in. Kari was there on her bed crying, "Sit down." She said. I sat down and then she explained to me everything that happened. TK and her fight, Tina kissing him, Davis trying to cheer her up and all the little details. I looked down and bit my lip as she said, "I mean, why does he like her? I've known him since childhood, we're best friends, we're both original digidestined and we fight now too, so why does he like her, if he only could have understood I was only trying to protect him!" She yelled louder than I expected. I bit my lip harder and then I finally looked up and said, "um, Kari I need to tell you something, while you were gone there was a new digidestined or I mean like new second digidestine and she's Tina." I could tell Kari was about to explode. "What?!" She screamed. Then the computer began glowing, the digi-port opened and Sora, Matt, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Michael, Davis, TK, Yolie, Cody and Tina appeared. Tina was wearing a long white skirt. I could tell under the tears on Kari's face she was thinking, "show off!" "Hi guys! It's about time!" I said as I stood up from the bed. Everyone instantly saw that Kari was crying, she got up and ran to the bathroom, and closed the door. "Huh? What's wrong with her?" Yolie asked. "Oh, she's having bad dreams again." I lied. I could tell by the look on Tk's face he knew I was lying. "Didn't you tell her that we're going on a picnic to the digital world to celebrate our victory over the digimon emperor and that we've been waiting for her to return to celebrate?" Davis said. "Um, I was about to." I said. "It's okay, I'll just grab some things and I'll be there in a minute." Kari said as she came out of the bathroom looking normal. "Just, could you leave my room for a minute so I can get dressed?" She asked. Everyone left and as Tina left the room, Gatomon scratched her leg very lightly. "Ow!" Tina squeaked, she looked at Gatomon with a glare and then lightened up and just left. I looked at Gatomon and she shrugged. "Gatomon! Don't ever do that again!" I said to her. Then I noticed Kari and TK were just standing there looking at each other, and then he began walking slowly out of the room. I pulled Gatomon out of the room and I closed the door on TK.  
  
--TK--  
  
"Ow!" I yelped as Tai shut the door on my face. I was about to open the door when Kari burst out in tears. She sat on the bed just crying, I did feel bad but I wondered if she was sorry and that's why she's crying, "Kari? What's wrong?" I asked feeling like I knew what was wrong, "you! That's what! You and, and Tina!" She blurted out. "If you knew that I only yelled at you because-" I cut her off, "Our love was fake! I did want us to exist!" I yelled but cooled down remembering everyone was outside, I heard the digi-port screen appear and I hid beside the computer where they couldn't see me. "Kari! How long are you going to take? And where is TK?" Davis yelled through the blank screen. Kari turned the voice and screen on so they could hear and see her through the computer, "He's downstairs! And I'll be a minute! Just wait!" She said. Then she turned off the screen and voice so they couldn't hear us or see us. "Kari, you said your love was fake and I won't listen to anything from you anymore, Tina and me are close now, and I don't want you ruining it." I said as I opened the door and left.  
  
--Kari--  
  
TK shut the door and went away. For some reason I didn't blame him, my tears got heavier and I got dressed and washed my face so it would be normal. I went to the digi-world and we were looking for a picnic spot. "So, Kari, what happened when you ran away?" Davis asked, I said some things, "so, when I went to Tk's house I told him I was leaving, TK and I fell-" TK stopped and since I was the last one in the trail he stepped on my foot to make me stop talking and then I remembered not to tell everyone about our relationship. "I mean TK came with me and I didn't want to risk anyone else coming with me so I didn't tell anyone else." Then I explained everything else. We finally found a spot to stay at. I didn't talk at all after explaining my story. "Isn't this great! We've beaten the digimon emperor and restored the digital world to normal, plus, Ken is on our side!" Yolie exclaimed. I just kept looking down and eating very little. Tina got up and said, "I would really like to talk to Kari for a minute alone. Please excuse us." Then she grabbed me from my wrist and pulled me far from the others. "Kari, like, listen to me, did you ever have some kind of relationship with TK?" She asked uncomfortably, I was kinda dazed by the question but she sounded nice so I said yes. She just kept looking down. She kept shifting her weight from one leg to the other. "Well, do you still love him?" Okay, I felt really weird talking to her but I guess I had to answer, something told me to, "Yes, I do love him, but we only broke up because I was only trying to protect him from being killed," She looked at me and said, "What? You were trying to protect him? From what?" I answered back, "well, in my dreams, I dreamt he died trying to protect me and I knew that this dream would come true if I didn't do anything, so I broke up with him only because I loved him." I didn't know why I blurted that out to her, I hated her and yet I felt like a spell was over me and that's why I told this, but no, I told all this because I might win TK back. "Kari! I'm so sorry, but I need to tell you something, I've loved TK since I saw him when you all met your digimon again and Davis met Veemon, that's when my crush started, I watched everyone carefully when they went to the digital world, so I know a lot about everyone, but the only times I couldn't watch all of you was when you were taken to the dark ocean and TK followed, and when you ran away, okay so I admit I became jealous, but if he loved you I let him be happy, but he came to me, and I know he loves you, he told me about your relationship and everything. He said he hates you, but hate is a powerful word, he loves you in his heart, it's so deep he can't see it. That's why I'm trying to open his heart again so he'll realize this but I realize that his heart opened to me not you. I'm sorry Kari." Tina said with honesty I could trust. No wonder she has the digi-egg of kindness and truth, she admits the truth a lot and is very kind. "Thank-you Tina." I said.  
  
--Yolie--  
  
It was weird; Kari, TK, and Tina are all acting strangely, weird. Kari and Tina returned, this time Kari didn't look sad anymore and so did Tina. I looked towards TK and he looked up as they returned, he could tell they were okay. Kari sat beside TK but he slightly moved away. He looked at Tina and he quietly moved his lips saying something to her I didn't understand.  
  
--TK--  
  
I just slightly moved away from Kari as she tried sitting beside me. What's wrong with her? Doesn't she understand I don't love her anymore? Now I know how troublesome love can be. I tried to ask Tina why she was sitting on the other side without making a sound. "Tina! What did you say to her?" I asked quietly from the other side of the picnic sheet. She moved her lips quietly and I could tell she was saying, "I'll tell you later." Finally all of us decided to walk around. Tai and Sora went one way; Joe and Mimi went another way, Cody, Michael and Matt had to go home and Yolie followed. So it was just Kari, Davis, Tina and I. "Uh, Tina and me will go that way, see ya!" I said trying to get out of there. "I really don't want to leave.." Tina said looking down. "Huh?" I said. Then Kari said "That's it, TK, I can't help it, if you would only listen to me just-" I cut her off, "no, I won't take excuses! Davis, do you mind- " I was cut of by her, "It's okay, he knows about everything. I can trust him." I couldn't believe she told someone like Davis! I mean him? Usually he's weird! (By the way, in my story Davis isn't such a big jerk, well he isn't a jerk at all, though he still is the person you've seen in other episodes. In my story he's supposed to help TK and Kari come back together though he has a humongous crush on Kari.) I don't know what made Kari want to tell someone like Davis all this, but I know her, she must have some reason. "TK, I am really sorry, but if you would please listen, just once." Kari pleaded. "NO!" I yelled and I stormed off. "TK! I personally think you should listen to her!" I heard Tina yell, now why would Tina want to help Kari? I came back and said, "Tina, what's gotten into you? I thought you wanted to stay with me." "I do, and if someone hurt you for no god damn reason, then I would think you have a right against that person, but if they did it for a reason that is worthy, I think it was wrong for me to start dating you. When you told me what Kari did to you, I thought she was a major idiot, but when she told me the reason for saying that to you, I felt like an idiot for misjudging her, yes, I have been watching you all and when you did tell me your problem, it did take me a while to believe that mistake, now I heard her reason and yes, she did lie to you, lie about not telling the truth that when you fell in love, that it was fake, that was a lie she made ask her now." Tina said with a straight voice tears appeared in her eyes as she yelled, and Kari was crying too, I looked at Kari and said, "Tina, what do you mean lying about our fake love?" I asked with annoyed tones in my voice. All she did was point to Kari and say ask her.  
  
--Davis--  
  
I knew this fight was none of my business, but I felt like I was apart of this, like I will take a roll in this later and it is important for me to hear this conversation now. As Tina pointed to Kari, TK looked at her and said, "What are you trying to tell me?" "I only told you that I didn't love you because I was only trying to protect you! My dreams told me you were going to die trying to protect me from the enemy and I knew it would come true! So I had to get you away but if I told you the true reason, you would stay not believing me!" Kari blurted out finally. TK looked up and said, "What?! Whaddya mean Protect me? This is confusing!"  
  
--Kari--  
  
I finally told TK my reason and he seemed surprised. My tears wouldn't stop coming, I ran from that spot, I ran and ran until I could hardly breath. I stopped and dropped on the floor then I remembered I accidentally dropped my D3 as I began running. I was so tired I fainted.  
  
--Matt--  
  
"What do you mean she ran away? You should have stopped her!" Tai was yelling at TK, Davis and Tina. They just looked down, Tai and me were talking to them through the computer, it was about 10 o'clock now and no one had found Kari yet. "Maybe they should look for them at Gennai's house." I suggested. Tai looked at me and said, "good idea, Matt. I'll tell them to look for her at Gennai's house, of course TK knows where it is." He turned back towards the computer and Tina and Davis were coming back. TK was about to follow them but I said, "TK, stay back and find her, Davis and Tina had to go home now because they don't have older brother or sisters that can come to the digital world. I can tell mom that you're gonna stay with us tonight, okay?" "But why can't you guys look for her? I mean someone else can! I don't want to and you know why and please don't try and bring us back together." TK replied. Tai pushed me to the side and said, "TK, only you can find her, everyone else are sleeping and Matt has a concert to go to and I'm supposed to help him, so you try and find her. We aren't canceling all our plans because we know that Kari is strong but we do need to find her. If you don't find her by ten-thirty, come back, k?" TK nodded and closed down the computer.  
  
--TK--  
  
I knew that I wouldn't have any choice but I had to, anyways, I love Tina, but for a reason she's drifting away from me because she realized how close I was to Kari. I wonder if when Kari said she loved me and had to lie to me, is true. I kept walking on and on towards the direction Kari ran to. I kicked something on the ground. I picked it up. It was Kari's D3! I emailed Tai saying I found her D3 but she was nowhere in sight, I kept walking in that direction until I tripped over something big on the ground and I landed in a pile of leaves. I stayed there for some reason I didn't want to get up. I sat up and shook my head side to side and I looked at what I tripped over. I rubbed the leaves off of it. It was Kari! I shook her hard but she wouldn't wake up. "Kari! Kari! Wake up! Are you okay? Speak to me! Kari!" I yelled but it was no use, she wouldn't wake. I lifted her back up and gently said, "Kari, please wake up, you're needed." Finally she began moaning. "Unnhhh. Where, where am I?" She said. "Kari! You're awake!" I yelled. "TK.. I'm sorry." She said. Then she fainted again. "Kari!" I yelled again. She wouldn't be able to leave the digital world unless she was awake. I got up and looked around I walked a little further and I found a lake. There was a little cabin too. I knocked on the door and Gabumon opened the door up. "Gabumon!" I said, "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Well, I live here now, the village I was staying in is just a couple of minutes down that road and I found this house but I was about to leave and you look like you need help or this cabin." He said. "Here, I'll lend it to you!" I said thanks and I was glad I didn't have to explain the situation. He walked off happily and I ran back to Kari. She was there still so I picked her up and took her to the little cabin. I looked at my watch, ten- twenty. I laid her on the ground, and I felt her head, it was hot, I ran outside. I was in luck because I found a TV set and I went back to the real world. I grabbed a small bucket of hot water and a towel. I went back to the digital world and I went to the cabin, soaked the towel and put it on her head. I sat against the wall. I guess I fell asleep. I think I lost track of time because my watch stopped by the time I woke up. I looked at Kari, then I began thinking to myself, "why am I doing this? I should just go and get help. What's wrong with you TK? Do you believe what Kari said about lying to protect me? Am I trying to repay her for saving me? Or am I falling in love with her again?" All these questions flew through my head and the answers appeared too, "I'm doing this because I want to replay her for saving, me, I don't want to go and get help because I think I can do this myself, plus for some reason I want to spend the night here, with Kari, I think the feeling deep inside me that I couldn't feel about Kari is rising to the top of my heart. I'm falling back in love with her, it's obvious, but I don't want to for some reason. I kept thinking to myself what something in me was trying to tell me.  
  
--Kari--  
  
I knew what had happened, except I'm not awake, I hear someone talking, his voice is so far away, I'm falling far from this voice, into a dream, a vision. There's TK and Tina, Tina is pulling on TK's wrist towards me, we're in the stair case, someone is beside me, Davis, and they're right in front of me right now. "TK, you and Tina can stay together. TK, I realized that if you love her, stay with her and I now realized there is someone else for me, he's been very nice to me through all these tough times and isn't a jerk, he is also my ex-boyfriend who, I thought was a jerk and I dumped him, but he isn't, and I love him, not you." I said with anger in my eyes, then I ran away dropping Davis's hand. Davis just looks down. And, wait that voice, it's coming closer, now farther, I can't let this dream come true, I can't!  
  
--TK--  
  
All of a sudden Kari begins yelling, "I can't, I can't! NO! I won't!" "Kari! Kari, wake up! You're having a bad dream, Kari!" I said as I began shaking her as she lay."  
  
--Kari--  
  
"I can't!" I keep yelling, wait, the voice, it's coming closer. I-I can hear it. "Kari, don't scare me like that, is it true? Am I falling back in love with her? That feeling, inside me, it's becoming stronger. I-I do love her, but I might hurt Tina's feelings. No, if I love Kari, then I can't cheat on Tina. I guess I'll have to tell her." It was true, I heard it, but is that TK's voice? Yes, he said he loved me. The voice is becoming stronger. "TK? TK where are you?" I hear another voice, Matt's. "Let's check in here, maybe he's here." Tai! "Matt? Tai? Is that you? Hey in here!" I hear TK yell as he opened the door to the place we were in. "Kari!" Tai yelled. I hear his footsteps come towards where I was, he shook me a little, I opened my eyes. "Tai? Sora? Matt? Davis? TK?" I said as I sat up feeling very weak, the wet towel on my head fell to the floor. "What happened here, TK?" Matt said. "I found Kari unconscious on the ground near that forest, and her D3 was over in the area you left me in. She wasn't waking up so I had to stay with her." He replied. "Well, you gave us quite a scare, don't you know it 6 in the morning? You could've emailed us." Sora said. "Sorry, I fell asleep." He replied. "Well, the important thing is that we've found you." Davis said as he walked over to me. He took the towel and put it in the bucket. "Thanks for taking care of her while we were gone, TK." Tai said as he helped me up. We all went home. I looked at TK as we came to my room first. Gatomon was there, she jumped in my arms and said, "why do you always have to run away, give me a heart attack why don't you?" "Kari, I think you should rest." Tai said. "Um, guys, I just need to get something for Kari, I'll meet you there in five minutes." Tai said. As everyone was leaving, Matt pulled TK back and everyone left except Tai, TK, and Matt and as Davis was about to leave, he noticed they stopped him. He just went on. "TK, you're staying here to talk with Kari, no one is home, so just talk to each other I think you need it." Matt said as Tai and him left.  
  
--Davis--  
  
As Tai and Matt came through the digi-port, I said, "Guys, I need to go home now, see ya!" They nodded and waved good-bye, I really went back to Kari and TK and they were already yelling at each other. "Kari you already know my answer, NO!" TK yelled Kari was about to yell back but then she saw me and said nervously, "hey Davis. How's it goin'? Um...." "I know about me and you guys always kill my ears when you yell at each other, and TK, Kari didn't know that she was too hard on you! She loves you very much and I don't understand you! Why won't you forgive her? She was only trying to protect you!" I yelled at TK. "From what?" He yelled back. All of a sudden we heard someone in the bathroom, crying, sniffing. I walked towards the bathroom and opened the door; Tina was sitting there, in a ball, just crying. "What the heck are you doing here?!" I cried in surprise. "I arrived here 2 minutes before you guys arrived, Tai, let me in and I've been waiting to talk with you two!" She said in reply. "Why are you crying?" TK said as he walked over to her and brought her into the room. "I'll tell you why, I'll tell you my story of my life, why I'm scared of yelling! I can't stand yelling, every time people yell, I cry because when I was 5, my parents always fought; dad always abused mom and my sister, and I was always there to hear the fighting. One day my parents divorced and I ran away, I couldn't stand the yelling anymore. It was 2 months days after I ran away; I was survived by staying with some relatives. When I came home, no one was there; the house was abandoned. I went inside and the D3 appeared from the computer and I arrived in the digital world for the first time. I began to survive there, with Arcmon. I came back to the real world when I was seven and I found my sister, more like she found me and I've been living with her since. She knows about digimon too." Now Tina was in total tears, "and TK, I had a crush on you but I wanted you with Kari, but, you came to me. Now I want you with Kari, though I love you." She cried. TK looked surprised. "Tina, if TK loves you, and you love him, I'm giving up, I'd rather have my love be happy rather than me! And as for you TK, you can be happy; Tina is the most kind and truthful person I've ever met! I still love you though." Kari said as she got off the bed and ran outside crying. I followed her. She sat on the stairs crying. I sat down beside her and said, "Kari, it's okay. I guess you were doing a good thing letting him be happy. But don't sacrificed your own happiness too." She looked up at me in surprise. That glare, I've seen it before, when I was dating her, Kari. "Davis, you've changed some how, you're more sweeter than ever, I think it was wrong for me to dump you in the past, I think I love you again. Yes, I do, no one's ever been this nice to me before in this argument with TK, you're right, I will give TK to Tina, I want you. I love you." I stood up quickly after Kari spoke she loved me.  
  
--TK--  
  
Kari ran out of the room and Davis followed her. I looked at Tina and she said, "I know you love her, just look inside of you, deeply. Yes I do love you but you love Kari, it's just you can't find that missing feeling." She sat on the bed and I sat down beside her. "Try TK, try. Look for that feeling." I didn't know whether to try or not but she put her hand over my eyes and I did try, I thought of Kari, her personality, her looks, her love, our close-encounters, everything. I do love her. I remembered the time when I met her. I felt like another half was added to my heart. "I do love her, Tina." I said. "Thank-you, now we can be in peace." I knew I had done the right thing. Everything would be okay, I would be happy, Kari would be happy, Tina, I know will be happy. She stopped crying and hugged me. We walked outside and there; standing was Davis just looking at Kari in shock. Kari looked at me, smiled and said, "TK, you and Tina can stay together. TK, I realized that if you love her, stay with her and I now realized there is someone else for me, he's been very nice to me through all these tough times and isn't a jerk, he is also my ex-boyfriend who, I thought was a jerk and I dumped him, but he isn't, and I love him, not you." I was shocked to hear that but something inside me told me that Davis is that boy. Then she got up and ran past me and was headed to her room, but at the entrance, she stopped and gripped on the frame of the door. Then she said, "No! I let it come true!" Then she fainted. All three of us ran towards her, but Tina stopped and so did I, Davis caught her. I said, "You're her ex-boyfriend?" He nodded.  
  
--Davis--  
  
When I caught Kari, TK asked, "You're ex-boyfriend?" I nodded; there was nothing else I could say. Not many people knew that. But Kari is sorry for dumping me. I didn't ever think she would actually say sorry, or even start dating me again, no, not after what had happened.  
  
--Flashback--  
  
"Hi Kari!" Davis said. As he caught up to Kari as she was walking home. "Hey Davis, what's up, you look like you're in a hurry." She said. "I am, I'm late for soccer practice, bye cup cake." He said as he ran for the soccer field. Kari guessed she could just watch the game but when she walked there, a girl she had never seen before came up to him and kissed him. He quickly pulled away from her when he heard Kari gasp and say, "Oh my God! Davis!" The girl looks at Kari, and Kari just fell to the ground on her knees. She sees Davis running towards her but Kari grabs her bag and begins running, she didn't stop until she was out of breath she stopped and just fell on the grass. She just looked down from where she was sitting and just began crying. Davis walked up to her and said, "Kari, don't run, I don't even know who she is." Kari looked at him and said, "yeah, right and I'm Santa Claus! No one would just come up to some one and just kiss them!" Davis looked down and said, "I mean it." Kari slapped him across the face and slid far from him. She said, "If you won't tell the truth, then we're over!" Davis just felt his cheek where she had slapped him and said, "I am telling the truth and if you don't believe me then we can just be friends, I'm sorry if I hurt you!" He got up and ran back to his soccer game. She called him later that night and said they can just be friends.  
  
--Davis--  
  
Yes, it was magic that could've caused her love for me to be alive again, or maybe just she wants to get back at TK. I'm not sure, all I know is this is a switch around. I can't love Kari! This is impossible! What if she looked inside her heart and found that I never liked Sarah, that girl that kissed me that day, that she only kissed me because I told her I would help her in making her crush jealous. But not like that. What if she can see how sorry I am? Wait, I remember a girl like Tina told me when we were 4, when God gave a person a heart, it was a heart broken in half, one piece in one person, and the other in the person he or she was meant for, so that when they meet, their heart's join into one again. That girl was very religious, and when she disappeared, we forgot each other, I remember now, but how did I? It was Tina; we grew up with each other. Wait, I'm getting off topic, TK is still staring at me in shock. And Tina is just standing there. She whispered something to herself, but I heard it, "When god made people, He broke hearts into 2 pieces. He gave one piece to one person, and the other piece to that person's soul mate. Those 2 people were meant for each other, so that when they meet their hearts will rejoin and live in enternal love." I just couldn't stand it anymore. I picked Kari up and headed to her room and put her down. "Kari, Is yours and my heart the same? Or yours and TK?" I went outside again except TK left and Tina just stood there.  
  
--Tina--  
  
"Tina I'm leaving." TK said as he walked away, Davis came out and we just looked at each other. I keep feeling weird, is Kari and Davis' heart one? Or TK's and Kari? Wa-? In Davis' eyes, I see that boy and myself when we were little.  
  
"Davis?"  
  
"Yeah, Tina."  
  
"Do you remember?"  
  
"When we were little?"  
  
"Yes, it was you, Davis."  
  
"2 pieces equal one."  
  
"Do you think Kari and TK have found the other piece to their heart in each other, or us?" Finally, that question stunned Davis. I came over to him and hugged him; Davis hugged me back. "Davis, I can't believe you're back!" I cried. "I guess, since we were best friends, we had to meet again sometime in life." Davis commented. We pulled away from each other and looked into each other's eyes. "Davis, their heart has re-joined with each other, not us. We have to bring them together." I thought. Davis agreed. "I have an idea, let's keep pretending to date them." Davis started, and I continued, "and teach them the lesson I taught you!" We were happy to have agreed.  
  
-Overlook-  
  
Kari and TK were becoming stubborn; they refused to listen to Tina and Davis. Even after they defeated Malomyostismon, they still didn't listen.  
  
It was about 6 months after they had defeated Malomyotismon; everyone was planning to go together to the digital world. (TK&Tina, Tai&Sora, Davis&Kari, Mimi&Joe, Yolie&Ken. Matt had band rehearsal, Cody had Kendo, and Izzy was at a computer class.) "Well, this looks good, all set guys?" Tai asked everyone. They all nodded. They went into the digital world. It was looking peaceful. The butterflies Owikawa turned into flew by, spreading even more beauty. They walked for a while until they reached a beautiful spot. It was a beach with a small lake at the side. There was a huge Willow tree at the end of the sandy part. Everyone sat down. They were talking about the great times in their adventure. Everyone was planning to go swimming. It was a sunny day with no clouds. Lots of heat spread around. "Let's swim!" Gomammon said out loud, jumping into the water. "Calm down this instant!" Joe demanded. "Oh, leave him alone!" Mimi chirped as she, Sora and Yolie headed to the water. "Well, great day at the beach, how about we all join 'em? Eh guys?" Matt said. Everyone looked at each other and agreed except TK and Kari. At the same time they both said, "nah, it's ok." They looked at each other and Kari quickly blurted out, "actually, I'll go." "I'll stay with TK." Davis offered. "ok, you guys can fry in the sun, we're gonna cool off." Ken said as everyone headed to the water. Davis sat on the bench beside TK and sighed. "You know TK, I don't know if Tina ever told you, but we've been best friends since, I don't know. We grew up together." Davis said, opening a pop. "I think she might've mentioned something like that, yeah." TK replied opening one too.  
  
"Did she ever teach you love's lesson?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You should ask her."  
  
"What is it about?"  
  
"That when man was made, God gave each of us humans half of a heart. The other piece of your heart belongs with the one you are destined with to love and share your lives with."  
  
"I don't remember her telling anyone that."  
  
"Well, to be honest she only told me. Never another."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"How would I know?"  
  
"dunno, you said you two were best friends."  
  
"Yeah. Look, I'm gonna swim, you comin'?"  
  
"Ok, (sigh)" TK replied. Davis got up and headed to the water. TK sat there thinking. "Why didn't Tina ever tell me? Forget it, my brain is frying, I should join them now." TK thought, got up and headed to the rest. As he strolled to the water he tripped over something. It was a bottle. It had a message in it. It looked like an old bottle, maybe 4 years old, because you couldn't find this kind of bottle anywhere. He opened it up and pulled the message out. It said:  
  
"dear God, it's gonna be hard, but I'll try it. I'm on a flying bus on my way back to my home, leaving my new friends behind, Agumon, Biyomon, palamon, gomamon, Tentomon, Patamon, Gabumon and Gatomon. What is love? I didn't know until I met Kari. My heart felt like it joined with hers. I love her and I think it would be great if you could tell her that.  
  
Love, TK Takashi  
  
Age 8."  
  
TK's mouth dropped. "I-I wrote this, I remember I was leaving on a that flying bus from that dock over there, so I quickly wrote this and tossed it in the ocean right when the boat moved." TK thought to himself. Then he noticed all of a sudden someone was looking over his shoulder. "Tina!" he yelled and the bottle and message slipped from his hands. "TK, now are you going to listen to me?" She said. "About what?" he said.  
  
"About my lesson on love?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Davis must've told you, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"In this letter, before you met me, it has proof that you and Kari belong together! Please try and persuade her!" Tina begged. TK turned around and looked her in the eye. "Tina, she loves Davis, what can I do?" "You could've just told me!" a voice from behind said. He swirled around and saw Kari looking at the message. "I thought you loved Davis!" TK said. Davis heard his name from the lake and headed over to them. "Davis, look at this!" Kari said and handed it to him, still glaring at TK in the eye. Davis finished reading it and said, "TK, you should've just told her. A few days after we were dating again, I told her I want her with you, so she said ok after a long and hard persuasion. We made a plan that we kept pretending to date until Kari can find proof you still love her. And look, here it is." Davis said. "That's so weird!" Tina said. "TK and I were doning the same thing!" Tina winked at Davis and he grabbed her hand and they both left TK and Kari alone. "TK, why, I don't know what I'm going to say. I-" "Kari, tell me, do you, or do you not still love me?" "I will only answer that if you tell me first." "Don't be difficult."  
  
"Me?! Difficult?! I think you're the one who's difficult, you wouldn't even listen to me!"  
  
"Just answer the question!"  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"Well, then I won't tell you either!"  
  
"Ok, hold on a sec there, why don't we say it at the same time?" Kari suggested, in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
They both yelled.  
  
"On the count of three, 1,2-" TK started. "Wait! Let's go down there so no one hears us!" Kari said pointing at the willow tree. "k."  
  
They walked down to the willow tree, just out of view. "1,2- oh forget it, we both know the answer." TK said sighing. "We do?" Kari asked. "Yes." He looked her in the eye and grinned. She put her arms around and him and spontaneously kissed him. His eyes widened and then they closed. He put his arms around her and then pulled away and looked her in the eye and said, "yes, I still love you." "Me too." And he kissed her again. They broke apart when they heard someone whistle. The quickly turned around and saw Tina pointing the gang towards them and Davis whistling. Davis put his arm around Tina. She looked at him and he kissed her. She kissed him back and pulled away.  
  
It ended up as a great day. Everyone was happy now. And finally TK and Kari could rest knowing whom they loved. They're hearts finally resided into a happiness that would last an eternity.  
  
  
  
So, how'd ya like my story? I know, terrible. Well I always never encourage anything I make. Well tell me your comments at:  
  
Digidestiny12@hotmail.com  
  
Hope to hear comments. 


End file.
